parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) is a Human who has Shinigami powers. He is also a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and older brother of Karin and Yuzu. Voice Actors: # Johnny Yong Bosch - English # Masakazu Morita - Japanese # Eduardo Garza - Spanish # Ruggero Andreozzi - Italian # Konrad Bosherz - German # Fabio Lucindo - Portuguese # Csongor Szalay - Hungarian Ichigo Kurosaki played Sergeant Spinelli in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers Ichigo Kurosaki played Falkner in Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) Ichigo Kurosaki played Kakeru Oozora in Sailor Roxanne S: Hearts in Ice Ichigo Kurosaki played Chad in Sailor Lola Ichigo Kurosaki played Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls (170Movies Style) Ichigo Kurosaki played Shaggy Rogers in Artemis Doo, Where Are You! Ichigo Kurosaki played Fred Jones in Cooler Doo, Where Are You! Ichigo Kurosaki Played Bruce Wayne or Batman In Batman: The Animated Series (Chris1701 Style) The New Batman Adventures (Chris1701 Style) and ??? In Superman: The Animated Series (Chris1701 Style) Ichigo Kurosaki Played Crane Game Joe In Sailor Venus (Chris1988 Style) Ichigo Kurosaki Played Jasmine's Father In Marucho (Aladdin (1992)) Portrayals: * In Bleach (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) he is played by Basil. * In Bleach (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. * In Bleach (1701Movies Animal Style) he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Bleach (Chris1701 Human Style) he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Bleach (400Movies Style) he is played by Hubie. * In Bleach (Ooglyeye Style) he is played by Max Taylor. * In Bleach (4000Movies Human Style) he is played by Himself. * In Bleach (399Movies Animal Style) he is played by Chip. * In Bleach (Chris1702 Animal Style) he is played by Artemis. * In Bleach (397Movies Animal Style) he is played by Danny. * In Bleach (398Movies Animal Style) he is played Surly. * In Bleach (200Movies Human Style) he is played by Tracey Sketchit. * In Bleach (170Movies Style) he is played by Simon Seville. * In Bleach (Chris1703 Human Style) he is played by Brock. * In Bleach (143Movies Style) he is played by Melvin Butler. * In Bleach (180Movies Style) he is played by Yugi Muto. * In Bleach (Paris2015 Style) he is played by Tori. * In Bleach (Chris2015 Style) he is played by Jeremy Johnson. * In Bleach spoof for Chris1704 he is played by Jim Hawkins. * In Bleach spoof for ??? he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Bleach spoof for 1986 he is played by Max Goof. * In Bleach (1951Movies Human Style) he is played by ???. * In Bleach spoof for 1961Rulez he is played by ???. * In Bleach (CartoonNetworkandSony ??? Style) he is played by Mighty Mouse. Gallery: Ichigo Kurosaki (TV Series).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki in the TV Series Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach Shattered Blade.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach: Shattered Blade Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach Memories of Nobody.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach: Memories of Nobody Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach Soul Resurreccion.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach: Soul Resurreccion Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach Fade to Black.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach: Fade to Black Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach Hell Verse.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach: Hell Verse Ichigo Kurosaki in J-Stars Victory Vs+.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki in J-Stars Victory Vs+ Bleach on the Beach.jpg|Bleach on the Beach The gym leaders Jotho (1701Movies style).png Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Smart Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Bleach Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Brothers Category:Ichigo and Star Butterfly Category:Anime Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first